


the Squad™

by MoonstruckWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon compliant for the most part, F/M, also some bits are based on a ml discord server I run, also there's some nsfw jokes, but they're teenagers so it happens sometimes, chat fic, discord server time, tags will be added as needed lmao, takes place shortly after puppeteer 2, we're ignoring a Specific Scene in despair bear bc it makes my blood boil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonstruckWrites/pseuds/MoonstruckWrites
Summary: Ladybi: firstTo say I’m gay
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	the Squad™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ladybi=alya  
bring the beet in=nino  
Punshine Child=adrien  
house marinade=marinette

_ Never gonna give _ ** _ladybi_ ** _ up, never gonna let _ ** _ladybi _ ** _ down _

**ladybi:** First

to say I’m gay

** _Punshine Child _ ** _ joined the party _

**Punshine Child:** Hey guys!

**ladybi:** hey!

**bring the beet in:** hey dude and dudette!

**ladybi: **we have here: four specimens of beautiful friends

**Punshine Child: **Four?

I thought it was just us.

**ladybi: **nino where’s my wife

**bring the beet in: **babe mari isn’t on. It’s 4:30 in the morning. she’s probably asleep

_ Cheers, love! _ ** _house marinade_ ** _ ’s here! _

**house marinade: **I’M HERE

**ladybi:** my wife!!!

**house marinade:** <3 alya! nino! 

**Punshine Child:** :’(

DM BETWEEN **ladybi** AND **house marinade** 4:32 am

**house marinade: ** ** _ALYA YOU DIDN;T TELL ME THE LOVE OF MT LYFE WAS HERE_ **

**ladybi: **mt lyfe

**house marinade: **alyaaaaaa I embarrassed myself in front of him not 2 days ago

**ladybi: **girl adrien is a dork like us you’ll be fine, also I’m p sure he doesn’t care about that

_ ~house marinade is typing…~ _

The Squad™ 4:40 am

**ladybi: **marinette’s been typing in dms for like… 10 mins now kgrengkjnewkerg

**bring the beet in:** dudette’s still going strong?

**ladybi: yeah**

**Punshine Child: **Is she preparing a speech?

**ladybi:** lemme check if she’s still typing

DM BETWEEN **ladybi** AND house **marinade** 4:42 am

_ ~house marinade is typing…~ _

**ladybi: **GIRL.

The Squad™ 4:42 am

**ladybi:** still going. could be a speech

who wants to make bets on what it is

**bring the beet in:** 5 euros on a pissing on the moon speech

**Punshine Child:** Pissing on the moon?

**ladybi:** adrien.

my son.

are you telling me that you _ haven’t _ seen the pissing on the moon speech??? or rtf???

**Punshine Child:** No? What’s rtf? Retail Traded Fucking? Raunchy Times with Fiona (from shrek)?

**ladybi:** rserhgkbehrbgthjkbhgtrer????? _r__etail traded fucking???? _

we need to show you a masterpiece.

**bring the beet in:** babe we’ve seen this video like 68 times

**ladybi:** we need one more to make it 69 [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMC0uZY2iH0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMC0uZY2iH0)

anyways, watch that

it’s beautiful

The Squad™ 5:14 am

**Punshine Child:** I’ve come to make an announcement. That was good.

**ladybi:** it better have been. also mariNETTE’S STILL GOING

I’m now putting 10 euros on her having fallen asleep at her keyboard

**Punshine Child: **That does sound likely since apparently she’s been going for over half an hour.

Also it’s past 5 am.

**bring the beet in: **adrien has a point als.

**ladybi****:** okay fair.

**bring the beet in:** I'm gonna go to bed so I'm not completely dead, I woke up to make this server at 3 am.

**ladybi:** booooooo

sleep is for the weak

**Punshine Child:** Nino has the right idea, I'm gonna go to bed too, though I've been up since midnight.

**ladybi: ** _BOOOOOOOOO_

goodnight you absolute nerds

**bring the beet in:** gn als.

DM BETWEEN **ladybi **AND** house marinade** 5:37 am

**house marinade:** gtrjyrbht rjhbt,uijnjm;'jn'

**ladybi:** ?????

I think I won the bet????


End file.
